Coming Out To Capeside
by Slow Dancing In A Burning Room
Summary: Jack’s brother Tim never died, and his mother never went crazy. And still, he has to deal with the pressure of coming out to all of Capeside. Strong friendships ensue along the way.
1. Big News

**Title:** Coming Out To Capeside   
  
**Summary:** Jack's brother Tim never died, and his mother never went crazy. And still, he has to deal with the pressure of coming out to all of Capeside. Strong friendships ensue along the way.   
  
**Author:** The infamous Yelak   
  
**A/N:** This is before the McPhees move to Capeside. Well, the first chapter is, anyway. I made up the school because I wasn't sure where he went. The first chapter, I realize, will be a little short and boring, but forgive me, please. I had to start it off _somewhere_.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
"And the Cougars win the game, holding their undefeated record! It looks like the game ball is going to - yes, they've given it to -"   
  
Jack sighed, turning around, as he said in unison with the announcer, "_Tim McPhee!_ Surprise, surprise." Taking a deep breath, he plunged into the mass of red and blue, roaring fans, as his older brother's profile was relayed to the crowd, for the umpteenth time.   
  
"Tim McPhee is a senior this year at Conner High. He's been the starting quarterback for the team for four years. He's also led the team to victory two years straight - in fact, he's only lost one game in his career. Ohh - he had tonsillitis." Jack snorted; of course the team had lost the game that Tim was not able to attend. He was the leader, the one who brought them forward. "He plans to go to an Ivy League school, maybe to be a lawyer. Of course, he might just have a career in the NFL!" Jack was sure he heard some girls shriek when he said that. "He will be added to the High School Hall of Fame sometime this year."   
  
The crowd began to thin out as Jack neared his parents and sister, all of whom were waving around blue pennants enthusiastically.   
  
"Hear that, Jack?!" Andie said, clasping her hands together. "Brown's gonna be in the Hall of Fame!" She always called their older brother Tim 'Brown'. It was a nickname from back when they were little kids.   
  
"Yeah, I heard," Jack said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.   
  
"That'ssss . . . my boy!" Mr. McPhee said, slurring his words. He was holding an empty cup, which Jack knew right away used to hold beer. Besides, he stunk of it; it was quite hard to miss.   
  
Not long after, Tim came jogging up to them, carrying his helmet in one arm and the game ball in another. He really did look like a winner. Grinning, he received tons of drunken rambling praise from his father, a sincere "congratulations, dear" from his mother, and then loyal "good job"s from his younger siblings.   
  
"That's my boy!" Mr. McPhee repeated, throwing an arm around Tim's broad shoulders. Insides guiltily burning with jealousy, Jack turned away and stared at the field - that is, until Tim shove the ball he'd been awarded into his arms.   
  
Jack turned his head, and looked at Tim with a raised eyebrow. His brother grinned, ruffled his hair a bit, and said, "All yours, little bro."   
  
Jack usually hated it when Tim called him "little bro", but now, under the circumstances, he beamed with pride and gratefully accepted the ball.   
  
"Come on, kiddo," Mr. McPhee said suddenly, dragging Tim by the neck to their minivan, and nearly suffocating him along the way. Clutching the football to his chest, Jack followed after them, a slight spring in his step. When they arrived there, Mr. McPhee grandly opened the front door for him, and Tim climbed in. His seat of honor.   
  
"Want to ride shotgun?" Tim asked Andie politely, but she shook her head and climbed in the back, and buckling up right away. "How 'bout you, little bro?"   
  
"Nah," Jack lied, settling in next to Andie. Mr. McPhee crawled drunkenly into the very back, where he was close to collapsing, and Mrs. McPhee sat up front, preparing for the drive.   
  
"Everyone buckled?" she asked, one of the things she always did before she drove.   
  
"Yes," they all chorused. The van fell silent as they drove back to the comfort of their own home.   
  
The next day, Jack woke up, went to school like any other day, and finally, to his relief, came home. School wasn't horrible, and he wasn't a bad student, but to be truthful, he didn't really have that many friends. Everyone at school only knew him as "Tim's Little Brother" or "Andie's Brother".   
  
He was sitting in the living room, working on homework, when Mr. McPhee walked in through the front door. "Hey son," he said, stopping to drop his briefcase, and then throwing his jacket down over a chair.   
  
Jack held his breath - this had to be the first time he'd ever acknowledged Jack as 'son'. He was ready to say something when Mr. McPhee walked towards him, but he let his breath go when Mr. McPhee didn't stop, walking right past Jack and to his older brother Tim. _Of course,_ Jack couldn't help but think bitterly.   
  
"Hey Dad," Tim returned, flipping his cowhide football up and down, up and down, and catching it each time. "How was work?" Tim always asked questions like that, even though everyone knew that he didn't even care.   
  
"Great. How was school?"   
  
"Good. I aced my test."   
  
"Aha! That's my boy!" chuckled Mr. McPhee, putting his hand around Tim's neck. Tim grinned, but by now he was accustomed to the praise.   
  
"I did too," Jack spoke up, hoping even for the slightest recognition. It was a wonder Mr. McPhee even wasted the energy to turn his head and look at him. Instead of congratulating him, he merely nodded. Jack was disappointed, even though he told himself he should be used to it.   
  
"Good job, little bro," Tim said, when he saw the look on Jack's face. Jack brightened a little. Just then, the door swung open one more time and Andie bounded in, her blonde hair swinging enthusiastically around her shoulders.   
  
"Hey baby," Mr. McPhee said, giving his only daughter a loving hug. She smiled and hugged him back tightly.   
  
"Hey Daddy. Hey Brown. Hey Jack," she greeted them all happily, giving her brothers nods. At least someone's happy to see me, Jack thought. But that was typical Andie. Happy to see anyone and everyone.   
  
"I'm starved," Tim called, extending his neck so he could see into his kitchen where his mother was hard at work. "When is dinner, Mom?"   
  
Coming into the living room as she untied her apron from her waist, Mrs. McPhee replied, "Soon, honey." She kissed Tim on the head, and then Jack was relieved when she kissed him too, even though he wiped it off in mock disgust.   
  
Smiling, Jack returned to his algebra homework, which was actually somewhat easy to him. It wasn't long before Mrs. McPhee called out, "Dinner's ready."   
  
The McPhees all stampeded to the dinner table, as though they were literally starving. And judging by the way Tim's stomach was rumbling, you would have thought they were. "Who wants to say grace?" Mrs. McPhee asked. She wouldn't allow them to eat until someone did, so Jack quickly volunteered.   
  
"All right, go ahead."   
  
"Grace," Jack joked, picking up a fork. Mrs. McPhee looked at him sternly, and clearing his throat, he stopped laughing. "Dear Lord, thank you for the food you've set before us, and everything you've ever brought to our table. Please keep a watchful eye over everyone of us, and let our health remain. Amen."   
  
"Amen," everyone else chimed in, before reaching all over the table for chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and more.   
  
"Well," Mr. McPhee said about halfway through dinner. "I have some big news." Though eating didn't cease, everyone at least managed to turn his or her heads at him. "I've been promoted."   
  
"Congratulations, Dad."   
  
"That's terrific, Daddy."   
  
"Well, how wonderful, dear!"   
  
"Yes," he said, beaming. "Thanks. And there's something else." Talking stopped again. "We're moving to Capeside, Massachusetts!" Everyone froze in place, eyes widening. Tim's fork dropped from his hand, hitting the plate with a loud _clank_.   
  
"W-what?" he said, disbelievingly. "But Dad - my football season - it's not over - we're undefeated!"   
  
"Well, yes, but you'll be playing as one of the Capeside Minutemen now. I spoke to the school board, and they could really use a player like you." The table fell silent, Tim broodingly staring at his plate. Jack, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as disappointed. Maybe life in Capeside would be better. Who would know?   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **A/N:** Okay, the first chapter is over. There'll be a time lapse, and in the next chapter, they will be settling into Capeside. I'm not sure if this is any good, and I apologize if it's not. Either way, hit the review button and **_TELL ME_**. Please. It'll be much appreciated. Until next time, then. :-D Review and I love you. 


	2. First Days

**Title:** Coming Out To Capeside   
  
**Summary:** Jack's brother Tim never died, and his mother never went crazy. And still, he has to deal with the pressure of coming out to all of Capeside. Strong friendships ensue along the way.   
  
**Author:** The infamous Yelak   
  
**A/N:** Okay, I got chapter two up, and in this one Jack meets some people. Can you guess which ones? ;-D I want to thank all three of my reviewers for your kind words.   
  
Sneak: My first reviewer -grin- Thank you so much. I hadn't realized I was making Jack wimpy, so please, forgive me. Hopefully I can make up for myself with this chapter. If not, tell me =D Thank you a lot.   
  
Sheri ai Jakku: My second reviewer! Heh, thank you veerrrrryyyy much, and yes it is sad. I never ever liked Jack's dad, even after he tried being nice. Thankya.   
  
WiccanWillow23: Thanks a lot! I hope you like the rest of my story too.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
"Jack, Mom says you have two minutes to wake up, get dressed, and get downstairs, or _else_," Andie said, hovering in the doorway of Jack's new room.   
  
The McPhees had finally done it - they were now living in a somewhat elegant house in Capeside, Massachusetts, and the three children's first day of school in Capeside would begin in fifty-seven minutes.   
  
"Unghrumph," was Jack's muffled reply, with his head pressed firmly into his pillow, and he had the best of intentions to keep it that way.   
  
"You don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you? I mean, think of how much fun today will be!" Andie, who had obviously taken a dosage of happy pills that morning, pressed.   
  
_Fun?_ Jack thought. _Fun?_ "I really doubt it," Jack sighed, but not into the pillow this time. Rising up on his elbows, he wiped his eyes and glanced blearily at his clock. He was about to make another half-wit remark to Andie, but she was gone before he could even open his mouth. With great force, he got out of bed, put on some clothes, and then went into the bathroom. After surveying himself for not even a second in the mirror on the wall, he went straight back to his bedroom and changed.   
  
When he got downstairs, Tim and Andie were already at the kitchen table, chowing down on waffles, and Mrs. McPhee was just putting two onto his place. "Thanks Mom," he said gratefully, picking up his force.   
  
Smiling, she gave him a quick kiss on the head, and then returned to her cooking.   
  
"Where's Dad?" Tim asked through a mouthful, which caused syrup to dribble slowly down his chin. Snickering at Andie's grimace, he wiped it away with his paper towel, and then looked to his mother for an answer.   
  
"He's gone to work already. It's his first day too, you know," she replied without looking over her shoulder.   
  
After a few more minutes of eating in silence, Mrs. McPhee glanced at the clock on the stove, then turned and said, "It's about time you kids be going. Don't want you to be late." Andie excitedly jumped out of her chair and shoved her dirty dish into the sink, while Tim and Jack lagged a little.   
  
"Okay, have a good day!" Mrs. McPhee called to her children, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"We will!" Andie cheerfully answered.   
  
"You driving?" Jack asked Tim, since he nor Andie didn't have their licenses but their older brother did.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Shotgun," Jack and Andie immediately said in unison, but Tim, sensing some argument, said quickly, "I need shotgun for my equipment." Tim had met the team's football coach and the coach, after seeing only a couple minutes of a few of his recent games, had automatically put him on the team. He was to start practice that very day, right after school. So Jack and Andie got in the back, all arguments aside.   
  
It took a little bit longer to get to then it probably should have, but Tim was driving based on some directions on a small sheet of paper. When they finally _did_ get there, though, they didn't know what to do.   
  
"Should we go to the office, you think?" Tim said, looking around the school and the students that had just arrived, crowding the hallways. Jack however, wasn't paying attention, but rather was watching the students. There weren't nearly as many here then there had been at his old school, which he took as a good sign. This was all a new start to him. A chance to make friends.   
  
"Jack, going to come, or are you going to stand in the hallway all day?" Tim grinned, jerking Jack out of his reverie. He quickly followed him and Andie to the main office, where a kind looking woman was typing away at a computer.   
  
"Can I help you?" the lady asked politely, smiling at the three.   
  
"We're new," said Andie, not the least bit shy. "We haven't received our schedules yet or anything, so we're not sure where to go."   
  
"Okay," the woman replied, "last name then first name, please; oldest to youngest." She was poised at her computer, but listening closely for the information.   
  
"McPhee, Timothy," Tim spoke up, and she entered that into her computer. Within seconds his schedule was printing.   
  
"Your first class is in room 214," she said. Nodding, he gave his younger siblings an encouraging smile, and then disappeared into the hall, which was now was desolate except for a few tardy stragglers.   
  
"McPhee, Jack," Jack said slowly, and the woman entered that into her computer as well, and quickly handed his schedule to him.   
  
He barely had time to even give it a glance-over, let alone study it, before she told him, "Room 348," and just about whisked him out the door.   
  
"Three-forty-eight, three-forty-eight . . ." he muttered to himself, not knowing where to even start. _Well, let's see . . ._ he thought. _Down that hallway are the one-hundred's, two-hundred's over there, and I see the four-hundred's . . . but where are the three-hundred's?!_ Cocking his head slightly, Jack looked all about for the three-hundred's. He saw no sign of them.   
  
He was about to finally give up and go back in the office for directions, when a blonde-haired boy looked over at him, and said, "Lost?"   
  
"Yeah," Jack replied, blushing a bit. "I'm - I'm new."   
  
"I know," the boy replied, to Jack's wonderment. When he saw the look on Jack's face, he chuckled slightly and explained, "Not many people around here. Everyone knows if there's a new kid." Slightly embarrassed, Jack nodded, but was relieved when the boy went on. "Where you trying to get to?"   
  
His eyes slid down to his schedule, and he hastily answered, "Room 348."   
  
"Good luck," the boy smirked, then added, "Follow me." Jack gratefully obeyed. Along the way, the boy said, "My name's Dawson Leery, by the way."   
  
"Jack McPhee."   
  
"The football player?" Dawson raised an eyebrow, automatically recognizing the last name.   
  
"The football player's little brother," Jack corrected him, his cheeks reddening a bit. Dawson nodded understandingly.   
  
"Where you from?" Dawson inquired as they continued to walk.   
  
"Rhode Island," answered Jack, and was a bit relieved and a bit nervous to see that they had reached Room 348. "Well, thanks."   
  
"Anytime," Dawson replied, and before Jack could say anything else he was gone. _Well, at least he seemed pretty nice,_ he thought. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and rapped on the door.   
  
It didn't take long for the door to swing open, and a male teacher glowered before him. "Who're you?" the teacher asked, and Jack could see the whole class was looking at him.   
  
Blushing a bit, he responded, "Jack McPhee. I - well, I'm new . . ."   
  
"Ah. Well, come on in, I won't bite. Name's Mr. Wagner, I teach World History. Go ahead and take a seat behind Joey Potter, in the blue shirt." He made room for Jack to come in, and Jack glanced about for a boy in a blue shirt. He saw none.   
  
When he continued to stand there stupidly for a few seconds, Joey made a little flourish of her hand, and Jack looked at her. She was, indeed, wearing a blue shirt, but - _Joey?_ Silently, he sat behind her, relieved when she flashed him a sweet smile, despite the other kids' snickers. She was beautiful, he'd noticed that first thing. Not exactly the 'God-I-want-to-do-her' beautiful, but the kind of beautiful that came natural.   
  
The rest of the class went smoothly, and Jack was a bit disappointed to see it end. There was a class he was sure he could excel at. As he gathered what few supplies he had thought to bring, Joey turned around and smiled at him. "So, how was your first class at Capeside?" she asked, and Jack smiled back.   
  
"Oddly good. Jack McPhee," he replied, extending a hand.   
  
"Joey Potter." She shook it warmly. "So, Jack McPhee, have any plans for tonight?"   
  
He looked a little taken aback. "Uh, um, well, no . . ."   
  
"Then you should definitely stop by the Ice House. I mean, I can introduce you to some people and everything," Joey said, grinning and wiping a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "If you want, that is."   
  
"Ice House?"   
  
"Restaurant. I work there," she explained.   
  
"Oh, well, sounds great," he said, a bit shyly. She laughed quietly.   
  
"Do you know where your next class is?" she asked, as they both walked, together, out into the crowded hallway and mass of students.   
  
"No, but I do know it's Room 318."   
  
"Ah, Peterson. Well, good luck with that class. It's down this hallway, to the left, and third door on the right."   
  
"Got it. Thanks, Joey." As he followed her directions, he couldn't believe how nice she'd been. He wasn't romantically interested in her, but she had to be one-of-a-kind . . . he wasn't sure what he'd do if all the girls in Capeside were like that.   
  
As if answering his question, a loud and obnoxious girl pushed past Jack at the moment, saying loudly, "Move people!" A blonde, sort of wild looking girl was following her, giggling slightly.   
  
"Abby Morgan," came a voice behind Jack, making him jump slightly. It was Dawson, the boy he'd met earlier. Jack refocused his eyes on the girl who he now knew as Abby, but didn't reply. "The devil of Capeside," Dawson continued. Jack laughed slightly.   
  
"Well, I got to get to class. Bye," Dawson said, right when Jack was about to ask who the blonde was. Sighing, he closed his mouth and headed into the classroom 318. An older gentleman, slightly mean looking, was in the front of the class, whom Jack classified as Mr. Peterson.   
  
Jack sat down in an empty seat, looking around the classroom. Not many people were talking. _Maybe it's because of Peterson . . ._ Jack thought silently. He _did_ look strict.   
  
"Sit down, class, and take out your assignments. I _will_ be around to collect them," Mr. Peterson began, and the class fell silent.   
  
That is, until the door swung open and a brown-haired boy walked in, making excuses loudly. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Peterson, but see, a teacher dropped her things in the hallway and I just _had_ to help her pick them up, you see, because I felt so bad -"   
  
"Sit down, Mr. Witter." Pacey took an empty seat to Jack's right, and flashed him a marvelous grin, and it seemed to be contagious because Jack himself soon had one matching.   
  
"You've come to class unprepared and empty-handed, I assume," Mr. Peterson said, in Jack's thoughts unfairly, when he reached Pacey.   
  
"Well, I can't disappoint my favorite teacher. As always, your assumptions are one-hundred percent correct." Pacey ended his sarcastic sentence with a flourish of his hand, and Jack's face was split in half by a grin.   
  
"New student?" Mr. Peterson turned to Jack, and his grin faded.   
  
"Uh, yes . . ." Jack hesitated, wondering whether or not to add _sir_ to his sentence. It looked as thought Peterson were expecting it.   
  
"Very well then, I will let you off the hook this one time only." Blinking, Jack couldn't help but wonder if he was kidding. _Let him off the hook?_ Had he really been expecting Jack to have it completed?   
  
Before he could open his mouth to respond, Mr. Peterson was at the front of the room, droning on about poetry and famous poets. Now, if Jack had had any other seat in the classroom, he probably would have been bored out of his mind. But he wasn't. Why? Because, simply, Pacey was sitting next to him, and making hilarious jokes, cracks, and even faces. It took all he had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Especially when Mr. Peterson became the butts of his jokes.   
  
After class was over, Pacey seemed to be in a hurry, and left the class right away. Jack was disappointed - he hadn't caught the other's first name. He knew him only as 'Mr. Witter', but he didn't worry. He was sure to see him again.   
  
The rest of the school day went quickly, and even though Jack ate lunch with Andie alone, he was actually _satisfied_ with the way the day turned out. After school, he and Andie walked home together, because Tim was at football practice.   
  
"How was _your_ first day of school, Little Brother?" Andie asked, grinning.   
  
"Oddly good, Little Sister," he replied, grinning back. "I met a couple of people, you know, and they all seemed pretty nice."   
  
"Same here. In fact, I got invited by a boy I met - Pacey, though I'm not sure what his last name is - to meet him at this restaurant today." Andie was smiling, and Jack was too, happy for his sister, even though he didn't know who this Pacey fellow was.   
  
"You did?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "The Icehouse?"   
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"   
  
"I got invited too."   
  
"Oh. Well, guess our crowd'll be the same," Andie laughed, punching her brother slightly in the arm.   
  
"Yeah. Too bad you're not as interesting as me." Jack laughed along with her, and then took off as he said that, to his home. He couldn't wait to get to the Icehouse.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
**A/N:** Okay, so chapter two is up and it's waaaaaay longer than my first chapter, which may be a good thing, unless it sucks. Either way, TELL ME! Please =D I'll give you cheese! And I love reviewers. Really, I do. Next chapter will revolve around the Icehouse. And Jack slowly beginning to realize. Yes. Now, review. =) 


	3. The Ice House

**Title:** Coming Out To Capeside   
  
**Summary:** Jack's brother Tim never died, and his mother never went crazy. And still, he has to deal with the pressure of coming out to all of Capeside. Strong friendships ensue along the way.   
  
**Author:** The infamous Yelak   
  
**Lovely Reviewers:**   
  
Damien455 - Thank you! I try to update as quickly as often, just for you ;-)   
  
Boschette - Aww, how kind of you to say! I love your reviews, too, so everything balances out wonderfully. Thanks!   
  
Cassie - Yes, yes, a second story. Thanks!   
  
WiccanWillow23 - I don't know, DO you detect that? -cackles- Well, maybe you've got a sixth sense, but then again, maybe you're way off track. Who knows? Well, everyone after they read this chapter, but hey. -shrug- Thank yoouuu times five-hundred-seventy-two-point-eight!   
  
Sneak - Yay, no more wimpy Jack! :D I hope this chapter's everything you expected it to be, and then some! THANKS.   
  
Sheri Ai Jakku - Thanks! I don't like Jack's dad a'tall. He just irks me. Jack is a sweety. Mesa loves him. :-) Thaaaaank you!   
  
**A/N:** Okay, Chapter Three is up. I began this chapter at like 1:22 AM, so forgive me if it . . . sucks, to say the least. In this chapter, they go to the Ice House and meet up with Dawson, Pacey, Joey, Jen, and even loving Abby comes along, to stir up some trouble. Uh, Jack slowly starts to develop a crush, and Andie does too. One problem though! But I won't say what it is; you've probably figured it out already anyway. Also, one of the original Creekers has a crush - and it's on the wrong person! Okay, okay, I've said enough.. Enjoy!   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
"Ready to go Jack?" Andie asked for the thousandth time, peering irritably at her brother who was primping himself in the mirror.   
  
"_Almost_," Jack replied, also for the thousandth time. Tongue poking slightly out of his mouth, he ran his fingers diligently through his semi-spiked hair once more, and nodded contently. "Perfect."   
  
"Who invited you to go today again, Jack?" Andie asked her brother amusedly.   
  
"Her name's Joey."   
  
"Well, she must have had some affect on you," she teased, and Jack stopped his preening to give her an odd look.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He challenged, drawing his arms across his chest toughly.   
  
"It _means_ you've been standing in front of that bathroom mirror for -" She paused, checking the watch on her arm. "Forty-seven minutes, and you're _still_ not ready to go! You must have some huge crush on this girl." A smirk tugged at her lips. "Do I smell a romance a-bloomin'?"   
  
"Yeah, right. And what about you? You must have changed at least _twelve_ times. Is this for that Pacey fellow?" Jack threw back, cocking his head slightly and displaying an identical smirk.   
  
"Okay, okay. Truce," Andie said, throwing her hands into the air as she left the bathroom a bit pink-faced.   
  
**&**~**&**  
  
"Are you _sure_ you know how to get there, Jack?"   
  
"I already said yes, Andie. We're almost there, I'm positive."   
  
"You've been saying that for twenty minutes!" Andie sighed, exasperated at her brother's lack in sense of direction. They'd taken off, after agreeing that walking was the best way to go, while Jack steered them in the general direction of the Ice House. Or, what he thought was the general direction. Truth was, he was partially lost, but he wasn't about to admit that to his sneering sister.   
  
"Well, I mean it this time." Just when all hope was loss for Jack, and he was a millisecond away from confessing his defeat, Dawson, the blonde boy he'd met that day at school, showed up on a bicycle right next to the two.   
  
"Hey. Jack, right?" Dawson asked, altering his speed so he was riding in sync with the walkers.   
  
"Yep. Dawson, right?" Dawson nodded. "This is my sister Andie."   
  
"Yeah," said Dawson vaguely. "Fourth period English Lit, right?"   
  
"Right," Andie replied with a smile.   
  
"You two lost?"   
  
"No," said Jack, at the same time as Andie said, "Yes." Dawson raised an eyebrow, glancing in between the siblings. "We _are_ lost," Andie spoke up, "only Jackers here is afraid to admit it. We're trying to get to the Ice House, do you know where that is?"   
  
"Yeah, actually, I'm on my way there right now," Dawson replied, looking pleased that he would have company. "Just follow me." The two nodded, lengthening their strides as to try to keep up with him. In not much time, they'd arrived at the restaurant, which both were very impressed by. It definitely looked like a place they'd both be more than willing to visit often.   
  
"I _told_ you we were close," Jack hissed indignantly, to which Andie rolled her eyes.   
  
"Are you guys here for dinner, or are you meeting someone, or what?" Dawson asked, jumping off his bike and putting it off to the side.   
  
"We're here meeting people. Joey Potter and . . ." Jack looked over at his sister, who filled in for him, "Pacey." Dawson looked surprised.   
  
"Oh, you are? Well, I'm meeting them here too, so it looks like we'll be dining together." He grinned. "Jo's probably about to take her break, I'll go check on her in a minute. So, how do you know Joey?" he asked Jack, taking a seat at a round table and beckoning for the two to join him. They gladly obliged.   
  
"She's in my first period World History class. I guess she invited me here out of pity, you know, new kid syndrome."   
  
"Nah, Jo's not like that," Dawson chuckled. "But God, she _is_ great, huh?" He had an admiring twinkle in his eye, staring off into space dreamily. Jack and Andie glanced at each other, both trying not to crack up.   
  
"Y-yeah, she is," Jack said, trying and failing miserably to not laugh. Just then, Joey came out from the kitchen, looking very cute in her Ice House t-shirt and apron.   
  
"No laughing," she ordered as she joined them, taking the apron off. Another voice joined hers quickly.   
  
"Why would we laugh, Jo? You look so great in that apron," Pacey taunted her, also joining the group. Jack's eyes widened slightly when Pacey arrived. He hadn't known he was coming too.   
  
"Shut up, Witter," Joey replied, smacking him with the apron. He laughed. "Hi Jack." He nodded at her, smiling, but the smile faded when she kissed Dawson. It was only a quick kiss on the lips, but Jack still felt uncomfortable. Andie looked to Jack concernedly, thinking he'd be absolutely crushed. He didn't look too crushed though.   
  
"Hi Pacey," Andie said, somewhat shyly, which was odd for her. Jack glanced about the table unknowingly; he saw no one else. Who was Andie talking to?   
  
"Hey Andie," Pacey replied, flashing a marvelous grin at her. Jack's eyes widened even more. _That_ was Pacey? _He_ was the boy Andie was crushing on? Jack felt even more uncomfortable.   
  
Before long, all the introductions had been made, and everyone was familiar with everyone else. "So," Jack ventured, to Joey, "how long have you and Dawson been - you know, together?"   
  
"Not too long," she replied honestly. He couldn't help but notice she kept staring at him admiringly, which he thought was weird, because she was dating Dawson.   
  
Joey knew what she was doing. But she couldn't help it. _Oh my God, I can't believe I'm flirting with Jack when my boyfriend's sitting right next to me! _ Joey thought miserably, and accidentally flinched slightly. It was still weird to call Dawson her boyfriend.   
  
"What about you . . . Pacey," Jack said slowly, and for some odd reason that he couldn't put his finger on, his heart gave a slight flutter, "Single?"   
  
"Yep, me and my lonesome," Pacey replied, taking a drink of Coke. Jack saw the way his sister's face lit up like that. He bit his lip, looking down at the plate of fries before him. _What's wrong with you?_ Jack couldn't help but ask himself. _Why do you have a problem with Andie crushing on him?_ He was afraid to find out.   
  
"That's too bad," Jack mumbled slightly.   
  
"Nah, just waiting for the perfect girl." Jack didn't even have to look up to tell that Pacey was undoubtedly shining those pearly whites at Andie, and that she was surely flashing her own right back. _The perfect girl_ echoed in Jack's mind. He furiously pushed all of those thoughts away, focusing on Joey. No, wait, she had a boyfriend.   
  
Sighing, he stared at his fries as conversations went on all around him, not having the courage to partake in them at the moment. It took him a few seconds to realize Pacey had just asked him a question and was waiting patiently for his answer.   
  
"Huh?" said Jack, lifting his head sheepishly. "Sorry. What'd you say?"   
  
Pacey laughed, and then repeated, "I asked how you liked Peterson."   
  
"Oh, that's easy. Little to none," Jack replied, smiling as he joined in on the laughter.   
  
"So, how about you, Jack?" Dawson questioned when some of the conversation had ceased. "Do you have a girlfriend?"   
  
"Oh, nah." Joey smiled slightly, and then looked down before anyone could notice it.   
  
"You know, you guys should come over Friday to my house," Dawson said, specifically to Jack and Andie. Joey and Pacey rolled their eyes. "We have a movie night," he added.   
  
"Dawson here is a movie geek. Possibly the biggest one you'll ever meet," Pacey explained, and Dawson blushed.   
  
"Oh, Dawson. It's so nice of you to extend your invitation to us," came a voice, clear across the other side of the room. Nearly everyone groaned, as they saw who was standing in the entrance of the Ice House.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
**A/N:** I wouldn't exactly call that a cliffhanger, because you more than likely undoubtedly know who that person is, but oh well! Yes, chapter three is up and it came out smoothly. For some odd reason. And I liked it, a little. Jack's so cute. I think so anyway.   
  
Don't get me wrong, people. I am completely a JoeyPacey shipper, but it's got to be Andie. Sorry!   
  
So, um, the next chapter will be finishing up at the Ice House, Jack has a talk with his brother and starts to realize a bit more, and Peterson explains -dundundun- the poetry assignment. I'll tell you, Jack surely won't be thinking of Tim as he writes his poem!   
  
Yeah, so stay tuned, please review, and THANK YOU. 


	4. Brotherly Talk

**Title:** Coming Out To Capeside   
  
**Summary:** Jack's brother Tim never died, and his mother never went crazy. And still, he has to deal with the pressure of coming out to all of Capeside. Strong friendships ensue along the way.   
  
**Author:** The infamous Yelak   
  
Disclaimer: I own everyone and everything except the people and plots and objects in this story.   
  
**Lovely Reviewers:**   
  
damien455 - Thank ya very much! So you're a PaceyAndie shipper, huh? Well, you'll enjoy this then.   
  
WiccanWillow23 - Thank you very much! And yes, you're guess was correct. Which one? Well, read about three sentences down and find out!   
  
Cassie - I'm not a huge PaceyAndie fan, but I guess they _were_ kind of cute together.   
  
**A/N:** -Pant- Sorry this took so long. I've been working on The Love Inside, but I love both of these stories. (The ideas, not how they're written.) I just love working on them, I guess. Anyway, this story isn't pulling in **nearly** as many reviews as the other, so feel free to tell me if it completely sucks. Thanks! Oh, and enjoy the chapter.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
"Abby Morgan," Dawson said, looking less than thrilled at the girl standing in the doorway of the restaurant. He smiled faintly at Jennifer Lindley, the blonde standing behind Abby.   
  
"Ooh, who is this charming boy?" Abby smirked, with a flirtatious wink at Jack as she crossed over to their table. Jack's face reddened slightly.   
  
"Jack McPhee," Jack told her quickly, "and this is my sister Andie." She not-at-all-discreetly glanced up and down him, and then nodded.   
  
"Abby Morgan."   
  
"Capeside's resident devil," Pacey threw in an audible mutter that everyone caught. Fixating her eyes on him, Abby glared icily. Jack tried his best not to snort.   
  
"You know," she said, returning her gaze to Jack, "if you ever need to hit the party scene - yes, there _is_ a party scene in Capeside - look me up." She winked and Jack looked around with an odd look on his face.   
  
"Right. Thanks." He looked over at the blonde he didn't know by name and smiled slightly. For some reason, she looked really nice. Someone who knew how to have fun. Jack vowed to introduce himself to her later. But he didn't have to.   
  
"I'm Jen Lindley," she said, shaking Jack's hand. They shared a smile.   
  
"Anyway, we're off to the more interesting people of Capeside. Have fun. See you Friday, Dawson." Andie gave them all a slight wave, a seducing grin and then left. Jen also smiled again at Jack before following her.   
  
"That was . . . interesting," Andie said, as they watched them leave.   
  
"Do I sense a crush developing on Miss Lindley, Jack?" Pacey grinned, and Jack's stomach somersaulted, face coloring itself red.   
  
"No," he replied hastily, staring at the table. _What the heck is wrong with me?! I can't even look at him . . ._ Jack thought, which he didn't think of as a very good thought. Because Jack's eyes were down and everyone else was smirking at the blushing boy, no one caught Joey frowning. Which was good for her.   
  
"Well, anyway. She's taken by this bible-humping guy named Ty," Dawson intervened, a finger raised to further explain his point.   
  
"So, Andie." Jack lifted his head again; Pacey was speaking. "Doing anything tomorrow night?" Something that felt like a hot lump of coal struck Jack's heart, for reasons he couldn't figure out. He angrily pushed the idea away.   
  
"Not yet," Andie replied with a smile.   
  
"Good. So, what do you think, Jack? Do I have permission to ask your sister out on a date?" He grinned and looked to Jack, who tried to conceal his frown.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Jack replied lightly, with an inward sigh.   
  
"Great. Let's say eight, then?"   
  
"Perfect."   
  
**---**   
  
Jack and Andie didn't return home until sometime later that night, each in some high mood. They now had friends, it seemed, and plans for the weekend. And Jack had a job at the Ice House. _Hey,_ he had thought when it was offered to him, _I need the money._ Even though his expertise didn't really revolve around kitchen staffing, he didn't think it could be that hard. Well, he'd find out the next day, anyway.   
  
"I'm beginning to really like it here," Andie informed Jack, once they had gotten home and went up to Jack's room.   
  
"Yeah, me too." Hesitating, a question lingered at his lips. To ask, or not to ask. Finally, he blurted out, "So, you're really into Pacey, huh?"   
  
"Yeah," Andie replied with a smile. Jack smiled back, despite the falseness of him smile. "So what about you?" she continued with a smirk. Jack's left eyebrow lifted questioningly.   
  
"What _about_ me?"   
  
"Tell me about your major crush on Joey. Or is it Jen now?" she pried.   
  
"I _don't_ have a crush on Joey," he replied, face reddening. In one swift movement, he grabbed a pillow off of his bed and tossed it at her head. Laughing, she caught it and threw it back.   
  
"You may have missed it, but she was totally checking you out."   
  
"She's going out with Dawson," was Jack's reply, shaking his head.   
  
"Didn't look that way by how intently she was staring at you. 'Cause, really, little bro, you're really not that interesting to look at," she sneered.   
  
"Oh! That's how it's gonna be?!" He picked up the pillow again, and quickly brought it down on her head. Shrieking, she grabbed a pillow as defense for her own, and their little battle raged on. Not long into the fight, the door opened and they froze mid-motion, pillows raised.   
  
Looking stern, Tim came in, hands behind his back. "You guys are making **way** too much noise. Do you realize how difficult it is for Dad to work? And me to go over my playbook?" he said gruffly. Andie and Jack both brought their pillows down to their sides, looking sheepish.   
  
"Sorry," they muttered simultaneously.   
  
Tim broke out into a grin, and his hands appeared from behind his back. Clutched in them was a pillow of his own, which he quickly swiped at Jack. The other two laughed, retrieving their own weapons and tackling Tim down onto the bed.   
  
"Two against one, Brown," Andie giggled, hitting him in the back with his pillow; a few feathers fluttered out, and they all burst out laughing.   
  
Later that night, Andie excused herself from the room to go study, leaving two worn-out boys chuckling on the bed.   
  
A silence sat in the room, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Finally, Jack spoke, in a somber yet strange voice. "Tim? Have you ever had a crush on someone you know you shouldn't be crushing on?" Another silence fell, and Jack was sure he'd said the wrong thing. He was about to change the subject when Tim finally answered.   
  
"Yeah, sure. I guess so. Why?"   
  
Instead of answering that question, Jack pressed on. "Who was it?"   
  
Hesitating, Tim rolled over onto his stomach. "Well . . . I never told anyone this but . . ." He paused, and Jack eagerly waited for him to continue. "After our big game against Holmes, me 'n' the guys on the team went out. To a club, yanno. Fake ID's and everything." With a slight grin, Jack nodded. "And I started chatting up this chick. I mean, she was _fine_. She was hot and sweet and all that good stuff. I figured we hit it off, 'cause she asked me if I wanted to go to her car or mine. So I took her to the car and we got in. And then, she goes - and don't you _ever_ repeat this - well, she goes, 'So it's fourty for oral.'" Jack's eyes grew huge.   
  
"You were hitting on a _hooker_?!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah. But hey, I'll never forget her." He grinned and tousled Jack's hair. "Well, I need some food." Standing up, he winked and left the room, leaving Jack deep in thoughts. _So Tim **did** have a crush that was completely wrong. Still, it was nothing like his, was it?_ He hurriedly reminded himself that he did **not** have a crush. Just then, Tim came back into the room, concerned look on his face and a ham sandwich in his hands.   
  
"There's something you want to tell me," he observed, sitting back down by Jack.   
  
"What? No, there's not," he said hurriedly.   
  
"Yes there is. You wouldn't have asked me that. Who do you have a crush on?" he continued, looking seriously at Jack. Jack's heart was beating miraculously fast; so hard and loud he was sure Tim could hear it.   
  
"No one," he insisted, avoiding any eye contact.   
  
"What? Just tell me. I know it's not anything like our cousin -"   
  
"No!" Jack shouted, completely grossed out by that thought.   
  
" - or a guy," he finished, laughing at the idea. Jack went silent.   
  
"Of course not," he said quickly. "Now get out. I gotta study." Tim, looking suspicious, nodded slightly and left once again. Jack's heart continued to pound. _Of course I don't have a crush on a guy. I'm not gay. Oh, man, that's sick. I don't have a crush on a guy. Pacey is just . . . I want to be his friend. That's **all**. I am **not** gay._ He rolled over, opening his History book, though he couldn't concentrate on anything on the page.   
  
**---**   
  
They had school the next day, and time seemed to fly, until they were in Peterson's class. Walking in, Jack glanced around, but Pacey was late . . . ** again**. He settled in his seat, and not long later Peterson stood at front of the deadly silent class.   
  
"Good day," he said sharply, which made everyone wonder if he really meant it. "Yesterday, we talked about poetry. Well, today you're going to put that knowledge into writing of your own. Which means you will be writing a poem. I expect it to be neat, and halfway intellectual -" Pacey chose this exact moment to burst in the door. "Mr. Witter, what fine timing you have. Sit down or it will be a detention." Pacey obeyed, sitting down by Jack and giving him a half-grin. Jack grinned back.   
  
"Anyway, as I was saying . . . oh yes. The poem will be due a week from today." He continued to explain the poem, and Jack had no idea how to complete that. He was a horrible writer; that much was for sure. Sighing, he began doodling notes in his notebook, not at all prepared for what was to come.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
**A/N:** All right, this chapter's up. Who else feels bad for Jack?! Aha. Anyway, PLEASE review. I don't care if you loved it, hated it, or only read the first two words.   
  
Reviews make me completely happy. PLEEEEASE review! :-)   
  
**Coming up**: Pacey and Andie get closer, Joey and Jack take the deep plunge into relationship, a friendship forms between Jack and Jen, and the whole poem thing. Read on! 


	5. Worth Trying

**Title:** Coming Out To Capeside   
  
**Summary:** Jack's brother Tim never died, and his mother never went crazy. And still, he has to deal with the pressure of coming out to all of Capeside. Strong friendships ensue along the way.   
  
**Author:** The notorious Yelak   
  
**Disclaimer:** I own everyone and everything except the people and plots and objects in this story.   
  
**Lovely Reviewers:**   
  
WiccanWillow23: Uh, at first I wasn't sure how to reply to your comment. But I guess, what I have to say is, just because Tim is alive doesn't make it easy for Jack to come out. Coming out, I presume, is a really hard thing to do, and no matter what position your in, it doesn't get much easier. Anyway, thanks for the review.   
  
nebula2 - Thanks for all of the reviews! And, I knew my first chapter sucked, but that was really more of a prologue than anything. I had to find someway to the make the transition. Thanks for your reviews of the other chapter, as well. They make me happy.   
  
Cassie - Thank you so much! And I love your reviews, so it all evens out. =D   
  
Ike - Well, thank you veddy much. In this chapter, you'll find out more. Hopefully you'll stick with me.   
  
Phoenix Firefly - Thanks a lot! I really can't wait to do the poem part either, which is why it feels like everything pre to that is taking so long and becoming such a drag to write. Thanks for sticking with me, though.   
  
damien455 - Yes, a hooker. It had to be fun. So that's how I wrote it. Anyway, thanks for reading my story. =D And also for the great review.   
  
anne918 - Thank you for all three of your reviews! They were all very nice, and I appreciated them all a lot. Thanks so much.   
  
**A/N:** This story has taken me nearly a month to update. I'm soo sorry, but I've just been so busy lately. Anyway, I've stayed home sick from school today, so I figured what better time is there to write? And yes, the writing's gone slowly and it kinda sucks, but bear with me, please. Okay, enough of my droning. On to the story!   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
The last thing Jack wanted to hear at that specific moment was the shrill ring of his alarm clock. In fact, he would've given anything for it to magically shut off and let him sleep for a bit longer. But no, the consistent noises kept going, pounding into Jack's ears and figuratively shaking his brain awake.   
  
"I'm up, I'm up," he muttered to no one in particular, reaching out into the darkness to try and turn off the devilry machine. Win his attempts to stop the ringing failed, he finally bravely opened his eyes and blinked a few times. The sunlight poured in through the cracks of the blinds, vaguely illuminating his room. With a loud sigh, he spotted the alarm clock, turned it off, and stretched.   
  
He fumbled on into the bathroom, slowly getting ready for school. Once again, Andie was already up and eating breakfast, so he tried his best to not delay.   
  
When he finally finished he traipsed down the steps, two at a time, until skidding to a stop in the kitchen. Unlike every other morning, his father had actually joined them, sitting gallantly at the table. In his left hand was a coffee mug, which he periodically took a sip from every twelve seconds or so, and in his right was the morning's newspaper, which he ruffled a lot.   
  
Also unlike most mornings, there seemed to be a respectful silence in the room as Jack filled his plate with bacon strips. He joined his family at the table, silently.   
  
"Morning Jack," Andie said with a smile.   
  
"Morning."   
  
"Ready for your first day on the job?" she chirped, promptly spreading an equal amount of grape jelly on her toasted slice of wheat bread. Inwardly groaning, Jack wished she hadn't. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Mr. McPhee ruffled the newspaper once more and looked up.   
  
"I didn't know you had a job," he said slowly, studying his son's face. "Since when do you have a job? Where do you work?"   
  
"Since yesterday, Dad," he replied, sighing slightly to himself. "At this restaurant called the Ice House."   
  
"The Ice House," he murmured thoughtfully, taking another loud sip of his coffee. "I've heard of that before. I don't like the idea. You're not working there."   
  
"_Yes_, I am Dad," Jack said, looking to his two siblings for help. "I've already applied and everything. There's nothing you can do."   
  
"You are my son and I say you will not work there!"   
  
"Would you look at that," Tim spoke up, coming to Jack's rescue. "Already time to leave." Clearing the table quickly, the three stood up and ushered their plates into the sink. "So, I've got football after school but I'll be home later, okay?"   
  
"Do us proud, son," Mr. McPhee grinned at Tim, currently forgetting the previous argument that had threatened to take place.   
  
"I dunno . . . the team sucks so bad, I don't think even a miracle could save 'em," he laughed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The three kids left together for another day of school.   
  
-----   
  
When Jack arrived in his first class of the day, World History, Joey was already in her seat, staring down almost sadly at her books. "Hey," he said concernedly, approaching her.   
  
"Oh, hey," she said back, smiling slightly.   
  
"Anything wrong?"   
  
"No," she said at first, but then obviously changed her mind. Swiping a strand of hair away from her face, she told him truthfully, "Yes. I broke up with Dawson." She was obviously awaiting his reaction.   
  
But "Oh," was all she got. She looked at him, expecting more than that. ". . .why?" he continued, after a moment's hesitation.   
  
"I need space," she nodded, with a slight unsure shrug of her shoulders.   
  
"I'm sorry," Jack uncertainly replied.   
  
"Yeah," she said, looking down at her desk again. "So anyway, you'll be at the Ice House tonight, right?"   
  
"Right," he responded, confused by her abrupt change of attitude.   
  
"Quiet down class," Mr. Wagner said, coming into the classroom. Jack slid into his seat, still a bit baffled.   
  
-----   
  
Jack watched Andie get ready for her date with Pacey from his bedroom, still feeling a bit gloomy. Nervously, Andie shuffled into his room and gave a little twirl. "What do you think?" she asked anxiously. "Too dressed up? Not dressed up enough? How do I look?"   
  
Grinning at his sister's near-anxiety attack, he said, "You look fine."   
  
"Fine as in good, or fine as okay?" she questioned, now looking down at her outfit with a look of uncertainty.   
  
"Fine as in good," he assured her, laughing.   
  
"Okay. Thanks, Jack. I just _really_ like Pacey, and I wanted everything to go smoothly tonight," she said, glancing in the mirror one last time. Jack's insides burnt with guilt, sadness, you name it.   
  
"I know you do, Andie. And I'm sure you'll have a terrific time." He felt phony guaranteeing her this, because he was . . . jealous? No, of course not. He wanted his sister to be happy, but not if it meant her dating Pacey. Or maybe he was just feeling overprotective. It was hard to sort his feelings out.   
  
Andie opened her mouth to say something, but the ringing of the doorbell downstairs cut her off. Face coloring itself red, she raced down the steps and Jack followed.   
  
"Hey McPhee," Pacey grinned as she opened the door for him.   
  
"Oh look, my favorite failure is here," she teased, now speaking smoothly.   
  
Pacey's face dawned a look of mock hurtfulness, and he said with a finger raised in the air, "Hey now. I take great offense to that."   
  
"Sure you do, Pace." The two laughed together, and Jack watched them from his position at the top of the stairs. Looking upwards at him, Pacey finally realized that he was in the house.   
  
"Heya Jackers," Pacey said. Jack's face flushed. _Jackers_? Only Andie and his ex-girlfriend back in Rhode Island called him Jackers. Of course. Andie must have told him.   
  
"Hi," he said back, embarrassedly.   
  
"Well," Pacey concluded, turning to Andie. "Ready to go?"   
  
"Yep. Bye, Jack."   
  
"Bye."   
  
-----   
  
"Just… grab a broom or something, wouldya?" Bessie sighed, staring down at the glass shards that were scattered across the floor. While trying to carry a stack of ten or so plates to the sink, one had slipped from Jack's reach and fell to the ground, shattering.   
  
"Sure," he said, his cheeks bright red. He _knew_ for a fact that he would be horrible at this job, so why had he taken it in the first place?   
  
"It's okay, Jack. It happens to the best of us," Joey told him with a smile. Oh, yeah.   
  
He gave an appreciative yet forced chuckle, fetching a broom from the closet and sweeping up the glass.   
  
"And Jack?"   
  
Turning his head to face Bessie, he was sure he was about to be fired. "Be more careful next time." He gratefully nodded to the advice, and went back to sweeping. Joey was busy filling five glasses to the brim with Coke.   
  
"I'm really glad you decided to work here," she told him, giving him a slightly crooked grin. He bent down, scooping up the glass and carrying in to the trashcan, leveling her with a big smile.   
  
"Uh, I realize it's definitely not my one true calling in life, but I'm glad I work here too," he replied.   
  
"Joey, Jack! Stop the chitchat!" Bessie rushed into the room once more, grabbing the now full cups from Joey. "Look, I really need to pick up Alex. Is there anyway you guys can close tonight?"   
  
Joey hesitated, which Jack picked up on. "I can do it," he volunteered. Bessie's smile faltered, and she pointedly gave a look at Joey.   
  
"I'll do it too," she added flatly, narrowing her eyes.   
  
"I'm sure I could do it alone," Jack suggested, shrugging his shoulders lightly.   
  
"No, no," Bessie quickly replied, laughing falsely. "It's a tough, two-person job. Anyway, thanks guys. You guys are lifesavers. Make sure you lock up." With that, she left, leaving the two teens alone.   
  
"What now?" Jack asked, glancing around. It was a little bit after eight o'clock, and there were only four customers in the entire restaurant.   
  
"This is the _fun_ part," Joey said sarcastically. "Now we sit around and do nothing for the rest of the night."   
  
"Great." After a few moments of silence, the two went their own ways, to help what few customers there were.   
  
About an hour to two later, only one customer, a kind old gentleman, was left. Joey, on the other hand, was starting to get impatient.   
  
"This is _not_ how I should be spending my life," she complained. "Waiting for some old bag to finish a friggin' cup of coffee, slaving away at a job I don't even want, while my sister runs around, and I'm stuck here with -" She stopped abruptly, and Jack looked down. The rest of her sentence had actually been _with a guy that I'm madly lusting for while he barely acknowledges my existence_, but that hardly seemed appropriate. And Jack had taken it to end _with you_.   
  
"I didn't mean it like that Jack," she apologized.   
  
"I know how you meant it. Look, I already said I could close up. Just go on home…"   
  
She looked into Jack's eyes, seeing the hurt, and smiled meekly. "No. I like being here. With you. I mean, maybe… I don't know, I guess I'm upset because of the breakup." Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly the truth, but it _was_ an excuse. Jack's face softened.   
  
"Oh. I understand. Here, I'll go refill that guy's coffee cup and try to get him to leave," he offered. He turned away, filling up a cup of steaming black coffee. He remembered distinctly that the guy liked his coffee with no creams or sugar. Halfway through pouring, he changed his mind and put the coffee in a To-Go cup. He hoped it would make the guy leave sooner.   
  
He delivered the cup to the guy, along with the small bill, but the man only nodded his thanks and continued to sip his coffee. Sighing, Jack returned to the back. "Cup número tres and he's still yet to budge," he informed Joey.   
  
"That's it Jack," Joey said, throwing her arms up. "We're gonna die here as old people, and that guy is _still_ going to sitting there!" Jack began laughing at her overrated dramatics, and pretty soon Joey joined in.   
  
Neither was sure who stopped laughing first, but within a split second the light around them changed, and they were staring at each other differently. And together, they leaned in, and together, they kissed. Joey put her hands on Jack's face, enjoying the kiss more than anything. The kiss only last a little more than a few seconds, but when they pulled away, they were both panting.   
  
Joey's face turned a bright red, as well as Jack's. "Joey…" he said, thinking she was about to slap him for kissing her so soon after her breakup. Besides, Jack didn't think _he_ had initiated the kiss, but it was always better to take the blame.   
  
"Uh…" was all Joey could get out. She turned around, and tried to change the subject. "Look, the old man's gone."   
  
Jack followed her gaze, and the restaurant was now notably empty. "Yeah," he replied a bit densely. She went over to the table to clean up his mess, leaving Jack a bit confused. The kiss hadn't meant too much to him, but he knew that things were probably screwed up between the two. That definitely wasn't what he wanted. Maybe if he asked her out… It would also help him get rid of those unnatural feelings towards Pacey, right?   
  
Sucking up his courage, he turned to Joey and blurted out, "Joey, do you want go to the movies Friday?" She froze, and Jack couldn't help but think how stupid he sounded.   
  
She couldn't contain a smile, no matter how hard she tried. "I'd love to," she told him, her heart pounding wildly. This was what she had been waiting for.   
  
He smiled too, though his was uneasy. Joey was a wonderful friend to him, but he wasn't sure he felt like _that_ towards her. But he could always give it a try, right?   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
A/N: Hey guys. This was not very good of a chapter, I'm sure. And I apologize. I was supposed to get to the poem this chapter, but that was just not happening.   
  
So, next chapter, I'll write the poem in, **no matter what**, even if it takes me forever.   
  
Thanks for staying with me guys!   
  
**Next chapter:** Jack goes on a date with Joey, Pacey and Andie develop, Jack writes his poem and the true feelings come out! 


End file.
